Libro de los secretos
} |name = Libro de los secretos |supertitle = Evento especial |image = Lost Journal.png |levelunlocked = 1 |availableat = 3rd Tradepost panel |doubloncost = 30, 20, 20 }} El "Libro de los Secretos" es un mini-juego que comienza con el Capitán del Barco fantasma de carácter e involucrando varios desafíos de búsqueda de tesoros alrededor de Paradise Bay. Disponibilidad del evento El Libro de los Secretos está disponible en Cala del barco fantasma (disponible por primera vez el 7 de febrero de 2017). Ver el Calendario para el 3er Panel de Comercio para toda la información de liberación del Libro de los Secretos. Libro III: El legado de Barbagrís (a partir del 31 de octubre de 2017) "¡Maestre mercante! ¡He traducido el siguiente fragmento del libro de los secretos!!" "Dice que usemos el Ojo de Barbagrís..." "¡La brújula! ¡Sabía que nos sería útil!!" "¡Por supuesto! ¡Si la usamos en el sitio correcto, encontraremos más tesoros de Barbagrís!!" "Cuando la aguja apunte de forma precisa estarás en el lugar adecuado." closer. '}} !!! Atencion SPOILER !!! No leas si te gustan las sorpresas! "¡Lee si te quedas atascado! (Haga clic en "Expandir" para ver los pasos principales=>) * Coloque la brújula cerca de su ''' luego visita y buscar Cangrejos ermitaños fantasmas! **Gana las Piernas del ídolo de mono Tip: Necesitas encontrar 4 cangrejos. Tén paciencia, puede que no los encuentres a todos de inmediato.... *Coloque la brújula cerca del y luego visita el y volar la roca sumergida.. **Gane el ''Torso del ídolo de mono Tip: ''Necesitarás un para esto! '' *Utilice el Joyero para combinar las piezas de Monkey Idol. **Obtener la mitad inferior del Ídolo de mono Tip: Tómate un tiempo de 24 horas (o 31 para acabar!) *Coloca la brújula cerca de la luego visita '''para buscar el "Pez Fantasma".. ** Gana el Brazos del ídolo de mono Tip: Necesitas encontrar 4 peces. Sé paciente, puede que no los encuentres a todos de inmediato... *Coloque la brújula cerca de un lugar profundo y oscuro donde viven los topos. (Cueva de Clara!). Entonces visita y'follaje claro/rocas'. **Gana la Cabeza del ídolo de mono Tip: Necesita despejar 4 ítems (plantas/árboles/tocones/rocas). *Usa el'Joyero' para combinar las partes del ídolo de mono. **Obtener la mitad superior del idolo de mono Tip: Tiempo: 24 horas (o 31 para acabar!) *Coloque la brújula cerca de la "cascada" en el estanque superior y luego visite y utilice el para combinar las partes del ídolo de mono. **Obten el Ídolo de mono Tip: Tiempo: 24 horas (o 31 para acabar!) * Arroja el "'Ídolo del Mono'"? dentro de la isla. volcano ** de alrededor de la suya y de otras islas de Marcas Registradas con las que usted puede intercambiar Jorge para atrapar algunos señuelos Cangrejos fantasma. Tip : Tap on the ghostly schools as you find them. Note the schools at Cala del barco fantasma "no se cuentan". Preséntese en Isla Anzuelos de vez en cuando (el diálogo de la historia se activará cuando haya encontrado suficientes peces). Y ten paciencia... Recompensas : XP, 2x *Cosecha 12x perlas fantasma de los "cangrejos fantasmas" que los protegen. Mira alrededor de tu isla y en las de otros maestros Mercantes Tip : Toca los cangrejos fantasmas a medida que los encuentras. Wesley te avisará cuando hayas encontrado 11 perlas. Después de encontrar uno más, vaya a Fortaleza de Barbatros para hacer el intercambio con Barbatros. *Intercambiar 6x Perlas fantasma con Barbatros a cambio de la receta para el Catalejo espectral Tip : Haga la operación en Fortaleza de Barbatros. Recompensas: 1,150 , XP, 3x *Usa las otras 6x perlas fantasma. , junto con 6x , 3x y 2x , para hacer que el Catalejo espectral'' Tip : El Catalejo espectral está hecho en el Joyero y se tarda 24 horas en hacer (31x para acabar !). Recompensas : XP, 4x *Intercambie el '''El Catalejo espectral con el Capitán del Barco fantasma a cambio de ! Tip : Haga la operación en la Cala del barco fantasma Recompensas : Ojo de Barbagrís! Diálogo de todos los personajes para esta búsqueda del tesoro (haga clic en "Mostrar" para ver =>) ¡Maestre mercante, escucha! ¡He creado un expositor para nuestros tesoros del libro de los secretos! Qué bonito, Sita. ¡Gracias! Os esforzasteis tanto en encontrarlos que pensé que querríais exhibirlos. Estoy de acuerdo, muchachita. Es un tributo a nuestro duro trabajo. ¡Maestre mercante, más buenas noticias! ¡He leído algo impresionante en el libro de los secretos! ¿Descubriste más secretos en ese viejo librucho, Clara? Casi, Pike. El libro dice: \"En la isla del norte con la costa de media luna, el Ojo de Barbagrís...\" ¿El Ojo de Barbagrís.? ¿Qué berberechos es eso? ¡Déjame terminar! \... el Ojo de Barbagrís os aguarda. Lo encontraréis pronto con fortuna\." Una isla al norte con forma de media luna... ¡Esa es la isla de Jorge! ¡Qué fácil! ¡Nos vemos en lo de Jorge! ¡Silencio, todos! Acabo de mandar a dormir de nuevo a Jorge... Ese viejo lobo de mar, siempre enredando con esas novelas suyas... Eso dice. Ya, eso dice. Le he preguntado por el Ojo de Barbagrís'. ¿Y dónde está? Ese es el problema. ¡Lo tiene el capitán del barco fantasma! Lo robó de la isla mucho antes de que llegara Jorge. ¡Mil demonios! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Podemos intercambiar para conseguirlo, pero antes tenemos que recoger peces fantasma para Jorge. ¡Volvamos a la isla!island! Clara, I found one! Wonderful, Finn! Now we just need 11 more. What're these for again? Well, we're going to trade them to George, and he'll make us some bait. Bait to catch more fish? No Finn, bait to catch crabs. Special crabs! Ghostly crabs? Precisely, dear boy! Now keep your eye out for more Ghost Fish! Got another o' the rascals! Well done, Captain! We're really filling up the bucket now! Clara, did George have any clues 'bout Greybeard's Eye? It was a powerful compass. Maybe even...magical. I'm listening... The Ghost Captain used to navigate using a Spectral Spyglass, but it was stolen. So...the Ghost Captain took Greybeards Eye? Exactly! So, if we can make him a new Spectral Spyglass... He'll trade with us! Ah.. I see! Well, let's keep fishin'! And that's eleven! Nearly done, Clara Outstanding, Pike! We'll have a dozen Ghost Fish by nightfall! What exactly are we tradin' for, lass? We'll get bait from George, which we can use to catch Ghost Crabs. Ghost crabs?! What value 'r they? They have Ghost Pearls! With Ghost Pearls, we can make a Spectral Spyglass... Aye, I see! And then we trade with the Ghost Captain! Keep searchin', all! TOPEKA! Finn, I think you mean \"eureka\ old boy. Er...Eureka! I found another one! Ohh that's perfect! We have all the Ghost Fish we need now. Now we can give these to George and he'll make us some Ghostly Crab bait! I say, that does sound exciting. To George's! Now we just hand our Ghost Fish off to George, and he'll fashion us some bait. Do the honors, Trademaster? Thank you, George! It's... some stinky glowing chunks? Sort of, lad. This'll be a sweet, sweet smell to those Ghost Crabs. Where should we look? They could be anywhere around the islands, Finn. Let's head for home! Look! Look, Clara! A ghost crab! That's tremendous, Finn! The bait worked like a charm. And look at this Ghost Pearl! Aye, lad. The Ghost Pearls are guarded by these spectral crabs. They love 'em! Keep on searching, Trademaster. We need eleven more Ghost Pearls! Clara! I found another Ghost Pearl! And it's an excellent one, Keani! Beautiful! What is Dreadbird going to do with these? Well, we're going to split them with him -- that's the deal. He'll take half the pearls and give us a recipe to construct the Spectral Spyglass we need. Wonderful! Keep searching, everyone! Here's another! That's eleven, right? Yes it is, Wesley! One more to go! I must say, these are hard to find. This Spectral Spyglass must be quite special. Aye, it is lad. They only e'er made one, to my recollection. If the Ghost Ship Captain sees we have one, Greybeard's Eye is as good as ours! There it is! The final Ghostly Pearl! Well done, everyone! Meet me at Fortaleza de Barbatros! Right behind ye, Clara! Alright, now, my 'gull-speaking skills are a little rusty, but I think I've worked out a deal with Dreadbird. Trademaster, if you would, please give our flying pirate friend the Ghost Pearls he requested. That's it! The recipe is ours! What now? Can ye read it? Yes, yes, it looks straightforward enough. We construct the Spectral Spyglass... at the Jeweler. To the island! It's lovely... just look at the craftsmanship! Can I look through it?! Of course, Finn. But you won't see anything. Aw... why not? Only ghosts can see through the lens. A ghost can use this to circumnavigate the globe! Aye, valuable to a ghost, but not to a person. But Greybeard's Eye is different? Aye, it is! Very different indeed! We have one more stop, my friends. To Ghost Ship Cove! Friends, I've proposed our trade to the Ghost Ship Captain, and he has agreed! Trademaster, if you could do the honors, please present our Spectral Spyglass to the captain. Would you look at that... behold, Greybeard's Eye! I ne'er thought these old eyes'd gaze upon that. It's...a compass! But I've never seen one like this. Nor I, lad! It be magical! This could be how Greybeard found his treasures! Let's bring it back to the old book, friends. Aye! To the book! Trademaster, if you please... Find the perfect spot to show off Greybeard's Eye! Great work, everyone! I'm so proud of our adventuring crew. What's this compass do, Clara? There's a chapter of the book all about it, however... Ye gotta translate it. Precisely, and it'll take some time. Take some time to smell the roses, lad. We'll be back to adventurin' soon enough! Libro 1: Tienes que encontrar tres objetos especiales *Busca el cáliz sagrado en la isla Vestigios. Hay una inscripción al fondo que dice: « Has elegido... bien» Tip : Sigue usando herramientas de limpieza en la isla Vestigios hasta que encuentres el Cáliz Sagrado. Cuando se encuentras, el cáliz no aparecerá en tu almacén. Recompensas : 1000 a 1250 , 1x , 3x , 1x *Cava para buscar monedas y encontrar el cofre antiguo. Precaución: Si la tapa parece manipulada, desviar la mirada. Tip : Consigue que tus topos excaven en busca de Menas de oro. Recoge uno a la vez hasta que encuentres el Cofre. Cuando se encuentra, el cofre no aparecerá en su almacén. Sea paciente... Recompensas : 1250 a 1500 , 2x , 3x , 5x *Realiza intercambios con el capitán del barco fantasma para conseguir el cráneo de mono de cristal. La artesanía de este objeto parece casi de otro mundo.. Tip : Cumplir con los pedidos del Capitán del Barco Fantasma de Cráneos de Mono de Cristal. Los primeros serán "imperfectos" - continúe hasta que encuentre el "perfecto". Cuando se comercia, los cráneos no aparecerán en tu almacén. El Barco Fantasma no ofrecerá Doblones durante este tiempo.. Recompensas : 1500 a 2000 , 3x , 4x , 3x * Fortuna y gloria de Henry es otorgado a aquellos que completan el Libro 1 del Libro de los Secretos. Es una visualización compuesta por los tres elementos que se buscaron durante el evento. ** El 22 de junio de 2017 se adjudicó retroactivamente a los que ya habían completado el Libro 1. !!! Advertencia Spoiler!!! haga clic en "Mostrar" para ver los diálogos => ...Dice algo sobre una isla... ¿y una copa? Oh, ¡el cáliz sagrado! ¡Y está escondido en la isla Vestigios! "Oculta se halla la antigua copa Bajo árboles, arbustos o rocas". ¡Toma los martillos y las tijeras, maestre mercante! ¡La búsqueda comienza en la isla Vestigios!"! Ay, cuando pienso en lo orgulloso que estaría mi profesor de arqueología, el doctor Jones. Consultemos el libro de nuevo... ¡No te desanimes, maestre mercante! Descubrir piezas únicas arqueológicas requiere mucha paciencia. ¡Sigue cavando! Pero... ¿seguro que estamos en la isla adecuada? ¡Sí, lo dice el libro! ¡Hay que seguir buscando! Uf. Estaba seguro de que esta vez lo había encontrado... ¡No te rindas, maestre mercante! Mi intuición me dice que aquí hay un tesoro, y estamos cerca.. El cáliz está aquí, en alguna parte. ¡Despeja todos los arbustos y las piedras que veas! ¡Lo conseguiste! El cáliz sagrado! Vamos a mirar qué dice el libro. ¡Maestre mercante! Has encontrado el libro de los secretos! Este libro, custodiado por generaciones de reyes piratas, contiene indicaciones para encontrar un montón de tesoros maravillosos. ¡¿Tesoros?!! ¿Has dicho TESOROS? Yes yes, settle down. Hmmm. This is all Greek to me... But luckily I speak Greek! !!! Advertencia Spoiler!!! haga clic en "Mostrar" para ver los diálogos => El siguiente capítulo habla de un cofre antiguo. "El cofre de oro, con su águila por escudo, Aguarda tranquilo en lo más profundo" ¡Los topos pueden olfatear las monedas! ¡Perfecto, Finn! ¡Pídeles a los topos que empiecen a buscar monedas!! ¡Bah! Solo hay monedas esta vez... ¡Ja, ja! ¿Ya no te basta con las monedas de oro, Pike? Yo busco la fortuna y la gloria, grumetillo. ¡Sigamos cavando! Hay más monedas, Clara, pero aún no hemos encontrado ni una señal de ese dichoso cofre. Oye, Clara, ¿qué hay en ese cofre? ¡Nadie lo sabe! El libro dice que no hay que abrirlo. ¡Contiene una maldición pirata! ¡Por supuesto que no hay que abrirlo, claro! ¡Ya casi estamos! Siempre tengo palpitaciones cuando estoy cerca de un tesoro. ¡Envía a otro topo! ¡El cofre antiguo ya es nuestro! Miremos el libro para saber la siguiente pista. ¿No es hermoso? Es una auténtica pieza de museo. Y... un momento, alguien lo ha abierto. ¡Finn! Solo quería echarle un ojo... ¡Ja, ja! Muchas de estas maldiciones piratas son pura invención. Pfff. En fin, veamos qué otros misterios contiene el libro. ¡Finn! Ahora estás a prueba. A prueba arqueológica. Aww... !!! Advertencia Spoiler!!! haga clic en "Mostrar" para ver los diálogos => "Mmm. "Cristalino es el cráneo de este mono. / Al intercambiar con fantasmas, aparecerá solo'. ¡Por cien mil mejillones! ¿Podría referirse al '''cráneo de mono de cristal'? ¡Eso parece! Según el texto, si realizamos intercambios con barcos fantasmas, ¡recibiremos el famoso Cráneo de mono de cristal! ¡Es la mejor pieza de todas! ¡Me encanta buscar tesoros! ¿Podemos ir a por más? Consultemos el libro. Ah, es un cráneo de mono, pero está roto. Necesitamos una pieza entera. ¡Sigue intentándolo, maestre mercante! ¡Caramba! Otro cráneo roto. El libro solo menciona unos pocos cráneos... y, de ellos, solo uno está perfectamente conservado. ¡No lo dejes, estamos cerca! ¡Aquí está! ¡El único 'cráneo de mono de cristal! intacto! ¡Echemos un vistazo al libro! ¿Qué has visto, Clara? ¿Más tesoros? Los próximos pasajes necesitan un análisis más detallado. Tengo que trabajar en la traducción. ¡Vuelve pronto, maestre mercante! fr:Livre des Secrets en:Book of Secrets Categoría:Special Events Categoría:Eventos especiales/Mini juegos